


You're supposed to kiss me, moron.

by space_lace



Category: Code: Breaker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Ogami acts like he doesn't understands Toki's gestures sometimes really gets on his nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're supposed to kiss me, moron.

Ogami shuddered as he felt a cold fingertip run down his bare back, following the curve of his spine where he lied on his stomach, propped up on a pillow to be able to read. Dark eyes shifted to meet a blue one, the one he knew was a beautiful amber eye covered by a new white eye-patch, still free of Yuuki's scribbles.

Toki was sprawled out by his side, head resting on his palm so that he was able to get a good view of the owner of the bed. His lips were pursed slightly and his t-shirt had shifted up to reveal just enough of a flat stomach when he had gotten himself comfortable. The pants riding low on his hips revealed even more skin, and his eyes couldn't help but linger a moment too long before they flicked back up to the blond's face.

Ogami watched as Toki moved his hand from the raven's back to his lips, brushing over them for just a moment. The way his lips parted as he did that almost made it seem erotic. The fire user met the Joker's eye, and he didn't miss the playfulness staining the blue a shade lighter.

Holding back a smirk of amusement, Ogami schooled his expression to fall into a bored one, a hint of annoyance mingled in. “I'm trying to read, Toki.” With that, he promptly turned back toward his book, but from the corner of his eye, he could see the pout growing on the blond's face, and feel the bed shift as Toki turned over to lie on his stomach.

There was an angry huff, and seconds later the book was pulled out of his hands, snapped shut by the fourth Code:Breaker. He turned his head as if to utter words of protest, but before he could get a single syllable out, lips pressed against his.

It was a short and simple kiss, no tricks or hidden meanings. Toki soon pulled back, raised above Ogami by the help of his arms. The pout was still there, now accompanied with a flush rising on his cheeks. “When I do that you're supposed to kiss me, moron.” Toki knew that Ogami had understood what he wanted. The way he pretended like he didn't annoyed him.

Ogami raised his hand, fingers threading through soft white-blonde hair. A chuckle crossed his lips. “If you want me to kiss me, you have to ask me for it.” The embarrassed expression on Toki's face made this all the more fun, and he watched how Toki bit his bottom lip, sucking in the soft flesh of its left side as he sent glares at the raven for even suggesting something so stupid.

“No way.” The unspoken _'that's way too embarrassing'_ hung in the air, but they both knew it was there. For being so outspoken and forward with any girls he met, when it came down to the person he liked, Toki was surprisingly pure at heart. Considering how they were both murderers who could kill a person without hesitation, it was stunning. But it made him all the more adorable.

He ran his hand through the blond's hair, down to the nape of his neck. Toki's breath slowed and by the way his body tensed, Ogami knew he was holding his breath as his face was brought down toward Ogami's, until they were barely a centimeter apart.

When Ogami spoke, it was in a voice darkened with lust, one that he knew brought shivers down Toki's spine when spoken with directly into his ear. “How am I supposed to know what you want if you don't tell me?”

“Nngh..” Toki's flush deepened, and he looked to the side, grip too steady on his neck for him to be able to pull back. He was biting his lips again, wiggling his body as if it would somehow make the situation more bearable. Then, breathing in deeply through his nose, he grinned. His cheeks were still tinted red, but the cocky air about him that was there whenever he was flirting spoke of confidence. He leaned in, and then, with lips brushing against the raven's, he spoke; “Kiss me, Ogami.”

Ogami had no problem with doing just that.


End file.
